1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder and more particularly to a space saving rotatable holder for small tools and miscellaneous items when said tools and items are not in use.
In many instances, after they are used, small tools and items are merely placed in a drawer or bin together with other tools and items or in a haphazard fashion on hooks on a wall or pegboard and it is sometimes difficult to find a particular tool or item when it is desired to use it: at other times the tools or items are misplaced in some forgotten place so that they are difficult to find.
2. Description of Prior Art
Several types of tool holders have been proposedxe2x80x94for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,872,145 (1959) to Goldsholl; U.S. Pat. No. 3,737,131 (1973) to Larson; U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,443 (1984) to Dauman; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,641,079 (1973) to Schmidt to name a few.
Use of these holders requires a clear vertical space equal to the length of the tool being held. Horizontal racks limit the number of tools that can be stored because the rack itself takes up so much space.
Use of hooks for storing small tools is a waste of space since it would take so many hooks to hold the tools.
In accordance with the present invention a rack comprises a holder free to rotate in a horizontal plane on a vertical rod mounted on pegboard.
The present invention is a space saving rack to hold small tools and miscellaneous items in a neat and orderly fashion.
The rack provides a means to store small items in their original containers, made containers, and xe2x80x9cas-isxe2x80x9d.
This rack provides more storage in a limited horizontal and vertical space than present tool holders.
The rack provides an easy means for storing tools and small items so that they can be brought to the front for easy removal or replacement.
The rack provides a means for storing tools in such manner that handles are exposed and easily grasped.